


A Misleading Favor

by Gallicenae



Series: Dragon Age - Mages and Templars [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, War Table (Dragon Age), bashful but loving warrior, flirtatious Tevinter mage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicenae/pseuds/Gallicenae
Summary: Inquisitor Amell has a mission for her foster brother, Vaxus Trevelyan - to protect Dorian Pavus en route to Kirkwall. Unbeknownst to Vax, she has also given Dorian a mission - to protect and deliver Vaxus to his family in the Free Marches where he will be as far away as possible from any further harm the Inquisition might visit upon him. What will happen when he learns of the truth of their mission, and how will it affect his growing affection for a certain Tevinter mage?





	A Misleading Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/gifts).



Spring had come late to Skyhold; the clouds were reluctant to offer the earth rain rather than snow, and the horses still huddled together beneath the eaves of their stables. That’s where Rhian found her foster brother - sharing a laugh with Dennet as they groomed a chestnut mare. It had only been a few months since Haven fell, since the Conclave was destroyed and Vax’s twin sister, Valerin, had been lost. Rhian knew nothing could fill that hole, not completely, but it was good to see him smile again at the very least. He had insisted on staying with the Inquisition, with her, after the two reunited in Haven. ‘For protection’ he’d said, and Rhian had never bothered to correct him. Before she’d regained her memories, the Trevelyans were the only family Rhian had known, and while they may not have been blood, she considered them kin. Vaxus was her favorite. He knew this, of course, and spared no opportunity to ensure his other siblings did as well. It was the way he brimmed with happiness that made Rhian adore him, and she would do whatever she could to see him that way again.

Rhian kept her distance from the horses, though a dracolisk found her shoulder close enough to nudge with its beak. She scratched its cheek before stepping away. “What are the two of you up to?”

Vax gave the mare a few fond pats along her shoulder and walked over to the paddock gate. “Dennet was just telling me about this farmhand he had before the war. Tried to shoe the horses with actual shoes!”

“Orlesian?”

Master Dennet peeked from around the horse. “Fair guess, your Worship. What’s a horse goin’ to do with ribbons and bows and bells on its hooves?”

After another chuckle, Vax waved to the horsemaster and took Rhian’s unspoken invitation to walk the grounds. She didn’t often come to the stables unless she was looking for Blackwall, and since the old warden was occupied elsewhere, Vax assumed she was there for him.

The snow that had collected during winter had finally begun to melt, and the mud surrounding the barn sucked at their boots. Vax offered her his arm and Rhian took it, glad for the added warmth against the chill wind.

“I have a favor to ask.”

“As your brother or as an agent of the Inquisition?”

She smiled. “A little of both if you like, though technically, you’re not an Inquisition agent.”

“Not yet.”

“I’m sending Dorian to acquire a rare book from an antiquarian I know in Kirkwall. He insists he can get there and back without issue, but I don’t want him getting caught up in the remnants of this war, especially being from Tevinter. The road north of Lake Calenhad still has a handful of rogue templars hunting for apostates.”

Rhian had introduced Vax to Dorian only after they’d reached Skyhold. Vax had found the man attractive, though he offered little more than pleasantries in passing. Someone like Dorian would certainly have admirers at court, and Vaxus did not want to add to the assured annoyance of people attempting to court the mage’s favor. But if Rhian was insinuating what he thought she might be, the opportunity to get to know Dorian outside of Skyhold seemed almost too good to be true. 

“You want me to escort him.” The statement was direct, accented with a hint of youthful glee and cockiness.

“Yes.”  Rhian kept a straight face, though the corners of her eyes crinkled with the slightest bit of mirth. “But he can be…”

“Prideful and obstinate when the situation calls for it?”

“So, you’ve noticed.”

Vax shrugged off the mild embarrassment that had crept up his neck. “Heard, more like. The cook never has enough to say regarding the small complaints and suggestions she’s been getting from him. Mostly about the lack of spice and color in Ferelden food.”

“He’s not entirely wrong though.”

Vax gave Rhian’s arm a squeeze. “I’ll be sure not to mention anything when I stop by later.”

“Best that you don’t; her gingersnaps are my favorite.”

They were nearly to the Herald’s Rest when Rhian pulled Vax up short. “The thing is, I would never hear the end of it if Dorian knew I sent him with a bodyguard.”

“Secret mission it is then.” Vax winked. “And Leliana thought I wouldn’t make a good spy.”

“You’re not what I would call subtle.”

Vax took it in stride. “Or stealthy really. Val always said as much.” His sister’s name came naturally to his lips, almost as if he’d forgotten no one had heard from her since the Conclave. The millisecond of silence between breaths when he recalled memories of his sister barely had time to weigh down the conversation, though Rhian noticed it all the same. “So, when do we leave on this adventure?”

“I’ve made arrangements for the two of you to leave tomorrow. You’ll take the Imperial Highway once you’re out of the mountains. Caer Bronach will resupply you on your way to Highever. Teyrn Cousland will ensure you reach Kirkwall safely aboard one of his ships.”

She didn’t miss the quizzical look on Vax’s face, and quickly backtracked. It was easy to forget he was still being introduced to her past. “The King and Queen are… old friends. Her brother controls lands east of the Storm Coast and has always been generous when repaying favors. I hear he’s a good man.”

“You’ve never actually met him?”

“Nothing more than a brief introduction, but he has a clearer head on his shoulders than her Majesty.”

His eyes widened at her blatant disregard for the Ferelden royalty, but Rhian gave him no time to ask more questions and shuffled him toward the pub. “Go on. Sera’s been wanting to play a few rounds of Wicked Grace. I’ll see you off later.”

—-

Rhian found Dorian in his favorite chair haphazardly skimming through the pages of a book by candlelight. The scholars had retired some time ago, and even the ravens in the aviary were quiet - the occasional ruffling of their feathers was the only sound in the rotunda.

“You’re up late.”

“I’m always up late. It’s the only time I can get anything done around here.” Dorian marked his page with a finger before looking up at her. “So I’m leaving tomorrow for the Free Marches?”

“I can tell how excited you are for such an opportunity.” Rhian sat down in the chair opposite.

“When I said I’d like to see more of the world, I didn’t mean _there._ ”

“You won’t have any issues in Kirkwall, Dorian. Cullen and Cassandra have already sent word ahead. Don’t antagonize anyone while you’re there and I’m sure you won’t get shivved in an alley.”

“How comforting.”

Leaning forward, Rhian extended her hand for Dorian’s book. He offered it over without complaint as she flipped through the first se viral pages. “Haven’t you read this one?”

“A few times, yes.”

“I didn't realize the historical account of silk weavers was that engaging.

He laughed, “No, not especially. My mother had a copy and would read it to me when I was very young. Something about how she read it always managed to soothe my nerves.” His eyes gazed fondly at the cover in Rhian’s hands. “I brush through it every now and then when I have more on my mind than I would like.”

Before Rhian had left Tevinter for Kirkwall, Dorian had finally had it out with his mother and father. The row had filled the mansion, and when it was clear neither Dorian nor his father would change their minds, his mother had left in tears. As far as Rhian knew, Dorian hadn’t spoken to either of them since.

“Do you miss them?”

He was quiet for a long while, uncertain of giving those emotions a voice. “I miss who I thought they were.”

She reached for his hand, and Dorian took it. Rhian knew he was homesick, even as she knew how infuriated Dorian was with his country, its people, and their politics. It was a struggle to long for ideas always thought to have been true until they’re proven not to be.

“I’m hoping this errand will help take your mind off things.”

“Visiting with an abhorrently immortal shopkeeper and delivering the little Trevelyan home?”

“You don’t want to?” 

Dorian cocked his head in consideration. Vaxus seemed like fairly even-keeled company, though he’d barely said a word to Dorian since they’d met.

“Why don’t you want him to stay? I know you consider him family, but isn’t he just as capable as the rest of us in joining the Inquisition?”

“You’re here by choice, Dorian.”

“So is he. What makes him different? You’d keep Cullen by your side; you’d keep me. You’d even keep Anya here, and she’s nothing more than a child. Why send a capable warrior away if he can help the cause?”

Rhian sat back and crossed her legs, frowning as she began to tap at the armrest with a finger. He was right, and the point about her daughter being in Skyhold struck hard. The balancing act of personal versus political blurred the more emotionally attached she became to the people under her command.

“I owe the Trevelyans a debt. Val is missing, and they already believe her to be dead. I won’t allow the same to happen to their son.” Rhian paused, wanting to explain all they had done for her during the time after the destruction of the Kirkwall chantry. “They are good people, Dorian. If I can save them from more heartache by ensuring Vax’s safe return, I will.”

She handed him a sealed envelope. The wax was pressed with the Amell insignia rather than the speared eye of the Inquisition “Give him this when you reach Kirkwall.”

Dorian nodded and abandoned his queries. The mix of emotions on Rhian’s face, masked as she tried to make them, in addition to the blue seal on the letter told him the decision had been a difficult one. Her foster brother would not be pleased with the scheme but they would be across the Waking Sea by then, and Ostwick would be leagues closer to Kirkwall than Skyhold.

—-

“We should rest the horses soon.” Vax raised his voice over the rain as he brought up a hand to wipe the water from his brow. The whole day had been overcast, and it had been raining for the last several hours without a break in the weather. Dorian was huddled over his mount, miserable.

“We can rest them when we stop for the night and get out of this downpour.” Dorian pulled his collar up higher against his neck, though it did little good. “Where’s the nearest town?”

Vax had done his best to memorize their route. They had made good time to the Imperial Highway from the mountain passes, but the change in weather slowed their current pace across Ferelden. The pair wouldn’t reach Crestwood for another few days. “Not near enough at this pace.”

Dorian frowned, “Then where the hell are we?”

“We’re near Lake Calenhad.”

“And there’s nothing around for miles? Not even a cow shed or lean-to to get out of this blasted rain?”

“Well, there’s a…” Vax remembered Rhian’s warning about rogue templars and wondered if it was worth chancing an encounter with them. “There’s a small fishing settlement up ahead that ferries supplies from the mainland to the Circle Tower, but-“

Dorian spurred his horse forward without hesitation, impatient with Vax’s reluctance. He wasn’t going to stay out on the road like a wet hound any longer.

By the time Vaxus came trotting into the damp stables, Dorian had already dismounted. A sphere of warmth glowed a dull orange as it oscillated between his palms, the heat pulling steam from the man’s shoulders. 

“What’re you doing?” Vax stepped down from his horse before the animal had a chance to come to a standstill. He tied a loose knot around a post, though he doubted his mount would wander off. “We don’t know who’s around or if we can even stay here.”

“We can stay here,” Dorian scoffed. “I’m sure they could use the business.”

“That’s not what- We need to be wary of rogue templars.” 

Dorian moved his hands up over his wet hair, softening the heat coming from his fingers. As he shifted his hair back to its preferred style, he looked over at Vax and gave him a wry smirk. “Don’t worry, I’m here. I’ll protect you.”

The line threw Vax off balance, had him staring blankly at Dorian for half a second before the man winked at him. The flush that graced Vax’s cheeks in that moment warmed him enough that he wouldn’t have needed magic to do the job. 

“Uh, um… I should…” Vax pointed over his shoulder at his horse, “I should…go…take care of…”

He turned awkwardly on his heel and proceeded toward his mount. Vax fumbled with the saddle straps before hiding his face in the leather and hoping Dorian didn’t notice how he’d tripped over his words. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Dorian to be there when he turned around or not; he prayed for both despite himself. 

“Let me finish here, and I’ll… I’ll check with the owner about-” Vax turned his head as sounds from the tavern entered the stables. He saw the edges of Dorian’s coat disappear inside.

—-

Dorian was the brightest thing in the whole inn. Vax did his best not to stare, to keep his attention on the other guests, but he couldn’t keep himself from stealing glances at his companion as the man regaled others with stories of the Inquisition. It was as if his laughter put a spell on everyone sitting near their table, coaxing free drinks into Dorian’s hands. 

A woman in the back corner spoke up. “Are the rumors true?”

Vax brushed a few stray wisps of hair away from his face to get a better look. Her shoulders were big, most likely armored under her cloak. He couldn’t tell if her interest in Dorian’s stories was genuine, or if she was hoping to catch him admitting he was a mage. Given that Dorian had already mentioned his connection with the Inquisition, Vaxus doubted anyone would give them much trouble here. However, that didn’t mean the rest of the road would be safe, especially if anyone decided to spread the news that the two of them were traveling on their own. 

“Which ones would those be exactly?” Dorian may have been enjoying himself, but he wasn’t the sort to casually drop important information to satisfy his own ego to a stranger.

The woman came forward, drawing the attention of the other patrons. Vax noticed they weren’t perturbed to see her there, that they regarded her with a friendly solemnity.

“That the Hero of Ferelden lives. That she leads us in this fight.”

The hush that fell over the tavern was heavy, expectant, and Vax could feel the earnestness of every person there. They wanted it to be true. And for the first time that evening, he understood how scared they all were. Not of mages or templars, but of rifts pouring demons into their world, and they knew of only one person who could stand a chance against it all.

Dorian’s tone grew somber. “What do you know of her?”

She sat down at their table, another patron moving to the side to make room. Vax stiffened when he saw the templar regalia on her skirt. The woman looked at him plainly with no hint of malice, though he felt her eyes betrayed a sense of sadness, duty-worn from her Templar training.  

The bartender intervened and placed a mug of warm mead in front of the woman. “This ‘ere is Ser Rydell. Served up at the tower for years until the war broke out. The new commander didn’t much like her views on mage-templar relations given what befell Kinloch during the Blight. Had her sent here on ‘guard duty’ a couple years back. Them up there think-”

Rydell raised a hand to gently cut the man off. “I can speak for myself, Thol.” 

He locked gazes with her for a moment before nodding and returning to his bar. The man walked by a few other patrons and broke the attention that had settled on their small group at the table, calling for the one serving girl to gather up empty steins of ale. Anything worth hearing would no doubt be shared come morning.

“As he said, my name is Rydell, though most around here call me Addy now.”

“You’re a templar in the Circle?” Though her demeanor did nothing to concern Vax, he was still wary of the situation.

“I was. For a long time, I was.” Rydell looked across the table to Dorian. “Is she alright? I never expected to hear from her again, but… just tell me Amell’s alive.”

Vax didn't quite believe what Rydell was insinuating, at least, not until he saw recognition shadowed under Dorian’s brow. Rhian had mentioned a few of her connections before, had called members of the Ferelden court ‘old friends’, and had only recently hinted at the past she shared with the Inquisition’s spy master. He knew she’d been alive during the Blight, but he’d just assumed Rhian had endured it like everyone else had - fleeing from the darkspawn, not fighting them from the front lines.  

He looked from Dorian to Rydell then back again. The mage had still not said a word, and Vax realized that Dorian had been on guard just as much as he had the entire evening, that he was just as protective of Rhian as Vax was. But this woman in front of them, the longing in her request, made him want to calm whatever worries she held.

“Yes.” And just like that, the breath Vax had been holding finally came free and left him with a small smile on his face. This he could do. His shoulders relaxed, and the conversation began to flow with ease, as if this was just like any other tavern in any other part of Thedas - a place where friends gathered. “She is well.”

Rydell returned his smile, grasping his wrist in thanks at the news. “Thank you. We don’t often get reliable news out here. None supplied by the Order at any rate.” 

“No, I don’t imagine you do.” Dorian crossed his arms, his elbows propped up against the knotted wood of the table. He gestured at Rydell’s hand with a small movement of his head. “How did you come by your scars?”

“Dorian!”

“What? If she didn’t expect or want questions about it, she would be hiding it. I’m just curious.”

“Still, that’s not something you ask a complete stranger!” For all the talk Dorian did about growing up in high society, Vax could have sworn the man had no idea about proper etiquette. Or maybe he just didn’t care. 

Rydell chuckled. “It’s alright.”

“See?”

Dorian’s cheekiness did not deserve to be as endearing as Vax found it. He settled with giving the mage a narrow-eyed glare of disapproval before turning his attention back to the templar. Admittedly, Vax had also been curious as to the scars on the woman’s hands, but his mother had taught him how to be polite about that curiosity. 

Rydell turned her hand over for them. “It happened many years ago, before the Blight.” She flexed her fingers. “If it hadn’t been for Amell, I would have ended up with a much crueler fate than this.”

“What happened?”

Dorian interrupted. “Demon fire.”

She nodded, running her other hand over her scarred palm. “An apprentice was possessed by Rage that night. Many good people lost their lives, mage and templar alike. Amell nearly died as well.”

“She has a remarkable gift for that.” Dorian smiled despite himself.

“I hear Cullen leads the Inquisition’s forces now.” She paused for a long while. “I am glad he overcame his demons.”

Though he had little idea as to which demons Rydell was referring to, Vax knew the commander to be a man of devout faith, one who constantly worked to do the best he could. “He does. He’s very good at it as well, though he might not say as much.”

“No, I don’t think he would. He was always rather humble about his achievements.” She reddened slightly before asking, “Are they… did they ever…”

Vax blushed to match her. He didn’t know how to answer that question. Yes? Kind of? Not really? Rhian’s feelings for Cullen was the one thing she couldn’t keep from Vax. She’d told him of her growing attraction to the commander even before she’d regained her memories. They'd had a child together, but they weren't... he'd assumed they both wanted to be, but neither had the courage to act on it yet.

Rydell gathered what she needed from his reaction, which saved Dorian the trouble of intervening. She nodded and took a drink of mead. “I’m glad. Even after all they’ve been through, they still managed to find each other.”

—-

Vaxus pulled at his boots as he leaned against the wall. “It was nice of Addy to offer us her room.”

Dorian walked through the place examining what he could. The small slit of a window looked out over the lake, though with the rain still falling, there wasn’t much of a view. He placed a ward just under the door in case anyone decided to surprise them in the middle of the night. It was more of a precaution than an actual worry, but Dorian marked out the edges with precision regardless. 

“Given that she’s sleeping with the owner, it probably wasn’t much of an inconvenience for her.”

“How could you know that?” Vax balked.

“He was very protective of her when we were downstairs. He also listened when she called him off.” Dorian chuckled in response as he lit a fire in the room’s small hearth. “And she used his pet name, Thol.”

“And?”

“You didn’t hear the other patrons refer to him as Bartie?”

Vax thought about it for a second, using the time to place his shoes near the fire. “Bartholomew?”

“Mhmm.”

“Right, but you can’t _know_ if they’re sleeping together.”

“Can’t I?” Dorian asked playfully.

Vax brushed a strand of loose hair from his eyes and chuckled. He’d seen the way Dorian interacted with visiting nobles and dignitaries, caught their glances and directed their conversations. The laughter was rarely genuine, but no one else seemed to notice, too pleased with his flattery. 

“You’re trying to trap me.”

Dorian brought his forefinger up to hide the sly grin on his face. He bowed his head in agreement and turned away, making to examine the scant decorations and personal items of the templar’s room. 

After thumbing through a copy of the Chant of Light and examining faded lines of shadow from where the furniture had been moved, Dorian’s eyes wandered back to the window. 

“Wouldn’t you like to see it?” He strained his eyes toward the narrow view of the lake.

“What?”

“The Tower. I’ve heard plenty of stories about Ferelden circles, but I’ve never had the pleasure of a visit.”

Vax frowned. “From what the barkeep implied, I don’t think it would be much of a pleasure.”

Dorian turned his head. “Didn’t you train as a Templar?”

It took Vaxus a moment to rally with more than an astonished nod for an answer. Had Dorian asked someone or had he seen Vaxus in the training yard with Cassandra? Worse - had he been _watching?_

Clearing his throat before responding, Vax hoped he would come across as more dashing than he really believed himself to be. “For a time, yes. My sister, Val, and I thought we could make a life for ourselves in the Circle at Ostwick, always watching out for each other.”

His eyes softened at the memory. “I never finished my training though - not before the Conclave.”

Dorian looked kindly at the man as he fell back into his memories. He made no mention of the tears welling in Vax’s eyes at the thought of his sister. Though Dorian was an only child and estranged from his family, he could never fault another for expressing the kind of feelings and convictions he often longed for himself. He took a step toward Vax, moving to reach out, but Vax rubbed his eyes and shook his head to clear away the melancholy.

  
“We should leave first thing in the morning if we want to make up for lost time.” Vaxus fiddled with the drawstring of his shirt before he loosened it enough to pull the fabric over his head.

Dorian’s jaw tightened. Had this been all for fun, he would have openly admired the view, but with the weight of their conversation still hanging about the room, he turned away and began his own night time rituals. “As you like then.”

Vax had glanced up long enough to catch the mage’s gaze before Dorian had turned away. There had been a spark in his eyes, or at least a look Vaxus wanted to believe held something of desire. He found himself blushing even though Dorian was no longer watching.

“We… can stay a while. Tomorrow, I mean. Not leave as early if you’d rather… not.” They weren’t on a strict schedule; they could continue on at their leisure. It would take them time enough to cross as many leagues as they needed to reach Kirkwall; there was no reason to rush. Honestly, Vax only opened up the possibility now because he wanted Dorian to look at him again. He felt sickly elated at the idea of it. “If you - if you want of course.”

Dorian allowed himself a gentle smile as he took care to fold his clothes. There was no need to delay the journey for one of his whims. “We’ll leave in the morning. As for tonight,” he turned and gestured to the bed, “the bed is being enough for both of us.”

Vax stopped securing their packs for the next day. Dorian had his full attention; the choice was clearly up to him, but Vaxus was so well beyond flustered at the notion, he just stood there examining both the chair and the bed before returning his gaze to the chair. 

“I’ll up, I’ll take the,” he pointed and snapped is fingers at the seat, “the um, chair.” He nodded, certain of his decision and explained, “The bed will be better for your back after riding all day.”

He walked over to the chair, pulled it closer to the fire, and settled in - rubbing his shoulders against the high back.

“You’re not really going to sleep like that, are you?”

Vax blinked up at Dorian’s bare chest, partially covered by an old quilt he’d brought over. “Yes?”

“Let me take the chair. I’m probably far more used to sleeping in that position than you are.”

“I know you are, but I think…” He went silent upon realizing what he’d said. It had just slipped out, and he prayed to the Maker that Dorian would just let it go.

Only he didn’t. Dorian’s grin grew even more mirthful. “I must be facing asleep the library far more often than I realized.”

Vax squared his chin and pressed his lips tightly together. He’d seen Dorian’s late nights in passing, but it’d be al ie to say Vaxus never purposefully detoured through the rotunda’s library to catch a glimpse of the man nodding off.

He took the blanket from Dorian’s hands and covered himself - adamant that he stay where he was while his companion took the bed.

“Alright, alright. I’ll take the bed tonight. Should we find ourself in this predicament tomorrow, you can have your turn.”

“That sounds good. … So, we’ll just switch positions - _beds_ every night? Yeah. Good, uh,” Vax nodded working through the possible scenarios.

Dorian caught the slip. “Well yes, until there aren’t any comfortable chairs available and then we’ll just have to snuggle up and share.”

He said it so nonchalantly, Vax couldn’t tell if Dorian meant it the way it sounded. He was allowed to assume what he wanted; the idea was noticeably arousing, and Vax shifted the quilt before turning his face toward the dying fire. The warmth only magnified the heat coming off his cheeks. “Yes, well… goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Vaxus Trevelyan.”

The sound of his name coming from Dorian’s lips washed over him, carrying with it a gentle acknowledgement and affirmation that Dorian had truly seen him. That whatever happened on this journey, they were equally invested in each other’s well-being. Vax gazed into the warm embers and smiled.


End file.
